


监国大人又来了

by qiner



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 年下 诱拐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiner/pseuds/qiner
Summary: 圈地自萌  请勿上升
Relationships: 何九华/秦霄贤
Kudos: 61





	监国大人又来了

**Author's Note:**

> 圈地自萌 请勿上升

皇宫厚重的围墙内。

养心殿寂静又动乱。透过帘幕，香炉氤氲的淡白色烟气飘进最里面的室内。

少年皇帝尽力抓住手边一切可以抓住的东西，让自己的身体稳住姿态好看些。至少看起来不像现在这样——

他秀气精致的脸绯红，皮肤比姑娘还细腻，就更明显了，情欲的痕迹浸在密集的汗珠里落下，尚衣局花费一个月绣制的游龙云锦还沾着茶渍。细碎的茶叶干涸在上面。躯体被撞的摇摇欲坠。整个袍子被人掀起露出隐秘的部位。

何九华亲吻他鼻尖留下的湿粘还若有若无。

不禁让人忧伤。秦霄贤想体面点，可是后面流淌成河。少年被调教成功的肉体非常敏感。妄想一副圣人的清高脸指责，这个在他嫩穴里奋勇无比像个战胜将军的监国大人。

可出口说出的词却是一连串娇溢的呻吟声：“监国大...大人......你这是......以下犯上！你犯死罪......”

少年灵动的声音年轻有活力，挑动何九华这种老男人轻而易举，何九华握着手中白嫩的翘臀，狠狠抓了一把：“再抬高点。死皇上身上，臣还是乐见其成的，只不过皇上愿意实现吗？”

秦霄贤反遭调戏，龙颜愠怒：“我父皇遗旨......让你监......国，你这般对...对得起他吗......”顺从地屁股不自主的翘高，粉色的臀眼在雪白的股间若隐若现。

那根巨物至少有二十五公分以上。秦霄贤在过去的三百多个日夜里深有体会。两个人的第一次是他登基后的初次生辰。

那夜监国大人宴会灌他酒，哄他说讨论国事，解决骚扰边疆挑事的匈奴部族。带他离开宴席，然后……讨论到了床上。

作为有前途的少年皇帝，秦霄贤有谋略有心机，准备大展宏图的时候，一个妃子没纳，就被最亲近信任的手下大臣先给睡了。

龟头涨得浑圆鸡蛋一样擦着柔软的肉壁，冲锋在最前线，想要打开最深处的大门。随着一股热流袭来，秦霄贤被烫的微微身子一颤，下意识趴在龙椅上抓紧椅子上的龙头。冰冷的金属质感拉回他尚存的几丝理智。他没呻吟喊出羞耻的声调。

细碎的呜咽埋在喉咙深处，偶尔才溢出三两音儿。何九华是个老变态，他喊得越厉害，他越兴奋能做。一场战役永远缴不了械。自己才不可能让他爽。

“皇上，先帝交我监国权，你也是国的一部分。奸你是臣分内之事。不敢邀功。”

看看，你看看，这老不死的淫棍。秦霄贤被没得到满足的男人揉着胸，两粒饱满的小可人儿被粗糙的大手裹住，如同关进死牢的无助女犯人。嫌不够他亲吻上它，牙齿尖利的触感划过，奶头被舔弄得变圆又碾扁。秦霄贤哭出声。他不想承认可真的太舒服了。

何九华解下腰带，官服和亲手扒掉的君主龙袍丢在一起， 他贴上吸魂小妖精的身体，“皇上可真勾搭臣，这腿，还有这......”捏揉秦霄贤丰满又异常软的屁股，称赞道： “贤儿不懂得保护自己啊。臣没办法控制心中所想。” 那深色的肉棒蹭着秦霄贤白皙的大腿。已经硬到发烫。

小皇帝当然知道这什么意思，他吸口气，想控制后穴还在潺潺流水的穴口，后庭用力想吸回来。似乎这样就不会被人肉肉一样。虽然他的身体告诉他挺爽翻天的。

何九华察觉，他在他耳边轻语：“乖。想要就自己求我。”粗长的阴茎在他臀缝流连，来回摩擦，摩擦，引燃秦霄贤不用努力就烧起的欲望。

秦霄贤这么长时间的屁股，早已经被调教服服帖帖。不管何九华一开始进行的如何艰难，威逼利诱，钻空子博可怜，反正结果是好的——少年皇帝好睡了。

他咬牙，哼哼唧唧绝不求饶，凭感觉找开启入口的钥匙，身子缩着往那根擎天柱上压。试了几次无果，竟然转身扑倒身后看好戏的男人：“监国大人，何！九！华！你这厮别得意，朕从来没输过呢。”坐莲，两人一上一下倒地上。只是可怜了小九华被娇人儿压在屁股下，挤在两片美味的屁股中间但没肉吃。

“朕告诉你，我父皇的心血我不能毁，但要是哪天你没了利用价值，对国无益处我立马斩了你。”秦霄贤脸上闪过杀意，落在何九华毫无波澜的眼眸里。这一天估计不会来到了。

皇帝秦霄贤是个现实的人。何九华作为监国官为国效力，一来震慑他国部族，二来平衡朝中势力，还能替他整治贪污腐败。除了这些……监国大人活好器大，绝世容颜确实养眼，身材杠杠没话说——就是年纪大点。比他大了整整十岁。反正就当自己养了男宠，不费力气还能爽。这样一想，比叽叽喳喳勾心斗角的女人是好多了。

果然，比耐得住气还是他更厉害一点，那美攻见自己只坐不做，急了，捞过狂亲一通就按着人转到了龙椅坐下来，鼻子蹭他：“那可惜了，本官不是为国捐躯，肤浅的很，只爱色。”秦霄贤双腿分开坐在监国大人修长有力的腿上，两人已经全身赤裸扒的干净。

秦霄贤认为这个姿势有点深。每回想惩罚他，何九华都用这招，一下一下顶的越来越深。要把秦霄贤捅破用来出气的架势。后穴褶皱被再次浸湿，白色的奇妙物体抽插出噗呲噗呲的淫荡水声。混着秦霄贤再也忍不住的叫床呻吟。

宫外二百米范围的奴才早就清理干净。深宫的奴才都知道，只要监国大人进宫，百米内不得出现任何身影。尤其晚上。具体为何无人知晓。

秦霄贤坏心眼夹紧疼得身下男人“嘶”了一声，何九华禁锢着他的身体，肿大的龟头报复重重戳在花心的嫩肉上，操的秦霄贤“哇”的哭喊声：“轻......轻点......我受不住......肚子撑不住......”

“是吗？看着能撑住啊。皇上，你不是都快喝饱了？”秦霄贤泪眼朦胧，见他不仅没有缓和反而还加深力度， 骂出口： “妈的......你故意的......不能再进去了......饶了我吧......”掐紧男人宽厚的臂膀，指甲陷了进去。

何九华丝毫没感到疼，不看自己的肩头已经被掐的出血，柔声哄着快达到巅峰的皇帝，“阿贤，乖，来叫声叔叔，叫声叔叔我就饶了你。”他把阴茎抽出一截，又重重顶弄花心。猫捉耗子般耐心逗着。

秦霄贤已经几乎被情欲搞得丧失了理智，傀儡一般，在他的蛊惑下开口：“叔......叔叔......您轻点.......阿贤快坚持不住了......啊...呃嗯...”几番下来再也不行了，他高潮射了出来。甚至身前的阴茎也随着这飘飘欲仙的操弄嗨到极点。大量的精液射在何九华小腹和肚脐处。

何九华愣下怪异地笑了，看他： “小东西，啧啧，看来叔叔还是没能照顾好你啊，让你积攒这么多。”手指捻了一把肚子上的精液，在鼻尖嗅，“阿贤闻起来是甜的~”

看他用舌头尝那污秽之物，秦霄贤直接腾的一下脸上发烧，眼睛躲闪骂他：“你......恶不恶心......”身子还微微喘着，细皮嫩肉的光滑让何九华爱不释手。

“阿贤的东西......怎么会恶心。甘之如饴。”何九华见人想逃，拉着扯回他吻上去，“不信阿贤自己尝尝。”

男人成熟深重的喘息声环在耳边，秦霄贤被他细密绵长的亲吻扰得入情，鬼使神差的嗯了一声。确实挺甜的。不过认可的不是同一件事儿。

象征着这天下最高级权利的龙椅之位上，交缠缠绵的身躯闪着醉欲的色泽光芒。秦霄贤筋疲力尽，没力气迎合软绵绵瘫在男人怀里，可那位监国大人似乎还没尽兴，托着他纤细的腰肢在自己身上保持着想要的频率。弄了好久，久到秦霄贤嗓子都叫哑了不愿意出声的时候，滚烫的精液才开闸放水一样侵袭最深处的生殖腔。秦霄贤顺带着又高潮了一次。

终于，翌日，上朝的时候。受百姓爱戴的年轻帝王再次迟到了。

文武百官饿着肚子来上朝，等了快一个时辰皇帝才姗姗而来。明黄色的身影步伐缓慢，小心翼翼坐上龙椅，只有身边的贴身总管太监注意到尊贵的皇上沾了一下座子又起来，后来才慢慢坐稳。唉，皇上为了国家大事日夜操劳，连身体都微恙了。看来要通知御膳房好好调整膳食补补。

“皇上，今儿怎么又迟到了？”某人明知故问。高大的深紫色身影俊朗非凡，立在官员堆里一眼就能看到，穿的官服人模狗样，和昨晚的禽兽判若两人。

还有脸问？？？帝王收敛怒意，视线似要喷火，咬牙切齿道： “监国大人为国每夜操劳，朕当真感激，怎么能安心趋于人后…… ”

“臣多谢皇上夸奖。日后更当加倍努力，不负皇上期望。”

某皇帝后脖子直冒凉气。。。

他... .. ..

是........ 

不是......... 

说错........ 

什么话....... 

了.........

**Author's Note:**

> 红心蓝手！！疯狂暗示~孩子熬夜码字不容易OTZ


End file.
